Many persons with limited ambulatory capabilities dramatically increase their range of motion and personal convenience through the use of small electrically driven three-wheeled vehicles known as "scooters." The typical scooter comprises a frame carrying a passenger seat, a steering bar attached to a dirigible front wheel and a pair of spaced-apart, coaxial rear wheels. The dirigible front wheel is typically the driven wheel and is at least partially shrouded by the drive mechanism.
It is common to load the scooter into a larger transport vehicle such as a van which is equipped with an hydraulic lift. After loading the scooter into the transport vehicle, it is highly desirable to provide an apparatus for anchoring and restraining movement of the scooter in three dimensional space during subsequent operation of the transport vehicle.